


Home Is Where the Porn Is

by thewightknight



Series: First Order Studios Productions [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, new home, the first order is a porn studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: First Order Studios rents an estate for the month. Hux thinks there's potential here besides the videos they've shot.





	Home Is Where the Porn Is

**Author's Note:**

> While this is part of a series, you don't necessarily have to have read the first installment for this to make sense, I think? I've got at least one more installment planned for this au, maybe more.

“Can I do anything else for you, sir?”

The rich wood paneling set off Finn’s skin and the lighting brought out the warmth of his eyes.

“No, that’ll be all for the evening.”

“Are you sure, sir?” 

Hux leaned back in his chair, looking Finn up and down, eyebrows raised.

“Did you have something in mind?”

Finn smiled at him, shyly, as pushed Hux’s chair back from the desk and knelt between his legs.

 

_The camera pans across Hux where he lies back the desk, shirt unbuttoned, trousers hanging from one ankle. Both nipples are swollen and red and his cock glistens with pre-come. His wrists are bound with his necktie and Finn presses them into the desk above his head as he pounds into him._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Poe cut through the water with clean strokes, arms strong and sure, water droplets glistening in his hair. Reaching the other end he did a flip turn, pushing off with his legs, surfacing halfway down the pool. At the end of his lap he pulled himself up, sitting on the edge of the pool, grinning up at Hux as he approached. No bathing suit ruined the clean lines of his body.

“I thought you had work to do.”

"Aren’t you the one that’s constantly nagging me about how I should take more breaks?”

As Poe watched he rolled up his pants legs and dropped down next to him, feet dangling in the water. With a mischievous grin Poe slid back into the pool and then, despite Hux’s protests, pulled him in too.

 

_The camera starts with a shot of Poe sitting on the edge of the pool and cuts down to zoom in on Hux between his legs, lips closed around his cock. Extreme close-up of Poe’s o-face, water droplets beading in his hair and eyelashes, head thrown back. Hux pulls himself out of the pool, white shirt translucent and clinging, and kisses Poe._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“They’re going to catch us, man.”

“Shhhhh!” Finn pressed a finger to Poe’s lips as he pushed him down onto the luxurious bedspread.

“No, seriously. We’re going to get fired. We need to get back out there. What if he notices? We need this landscaping gig.”

“I left the trimmer running. He won’t look. He’s all caught up in his work. Trust me. I masturbated in here last week and he never came out of his office.”

“You really didn’t need help on this job, did you? You just wanted to ….” Poe’s protests cut off with a moan as Finn palmed him through his trousers.

“You caught me out, babe.”

 

_pan up from the tangle of limbs on the bed to a shot of the bedroom door, cracked open a few inches, showing Kylo's flushed face as he masturbates, his gasps blending in with the others'_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

You could roast a whole animal in the fireplace. The flickering flames washed over Kylo’s skin as he stretched.

“Aren’t you glad I talked you into a vacation now?” Poe gasped as Kylo straddled him, sinking down on his cock, Poe’s fingers digging into Kylo’s thighs hard enough to bruise.

 

 _shot focuses on the beads of sweat on Kylo’s forehead as he arches back, their fingers laced together as they move_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Do you think we could manage some more footage out on the deck? I think the light’s still good.” 

Thanisson shrugged. “We’ve maybe got a half an hour, boss.”

“I just don’t want to get back to the studio and realize we need something else. We’ve only got the property for another two days.”

“S’okay. I’ve got the whole place mapped. We can digitally reconstruct whatever we need.”

“It’s never quite the same as the real thing, though.”

“Nobody ever notices but you, Hux.” Kylo had materialized out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist as he kissed the back of his neck. “My perfectionist.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Okay, everyone.  That’s a wrap!”

The cheers were short but heartfelt. They had to be short – the crew had only four hours before the property agent would show up and Hux would hand over the keys. First Order Studios had rented the house (well, estate, really) for a month and in that month’s time they’d shot six different movies. It had two master suites and twelve additional bedrooms, eight full baths and eight half, a huge den, a professional kitchen, a mammoth pool and a hot tub practically big enough for the entire production crew, as well as a full gym in the basement. The property had passed through a multitude of hands over the several last decades and had been repossessed from the last owner, some minor celebrity with both less money and talent than his agent had claimed. The bank had no luck finding a new buyer and the place had sat vacant for over a year, so they’d accepted the studio’s offer to rent it for a month gladly. 

After the success of _Trouble in Paradise_ , Hux found himself out in front of the camera again on a semi-regular basis. There was no denying the magnetism he and Kylo had or the sales they generated, both together or in some combination with Finn and Poe. Those two were still an item as well, which was no surprise to anyone. What was a surprise was how the four of them had gravitated towards each other. Drinks after a long day of shooting had become a thing and then one thing led to another and they’d all woken up in a tangle of limbs the next morning. Hux had made them all a massive breakfast and somehow they’d all ended up back in bed together afterwards. He would have thought that with all the time they spent together on-camera there wouldn’t be anything new they could discover about each other, but he’d been wrong. The four of them were going on eight months now and the only complaints any of them had were about the size of each of their apartments. Hux was the only one that didn’t live in an efficiency studio and even his lodgings felt cramped with the four of them sprawled over his minimal furniture. 

It was just an idle thought Hux had as the property agent’s speeder pulled in, but many of his biggest projects had started smaller.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Oh, come on, Hux. What are we doing back here?” Poe groused as they piled out of the speeder. He’d rented a luxury model for the evening, and the tinted windows served just as well to keep them from seeing out as for protecting their privacy. So it had been a shock to his three companions when they exited to find themselves back at the estate they’d vacated the previous month.

Hux pulled the keys out of his pocket and let them dangle from his fingers, smirking at the identical looks on Kylo’s, Poe’s and Finn’s faces.

 “I’m moving in. You’re all welcome to join me, if you like.” 

Watching their expressions change from shock to disbelief to giant grins was one of the best moments of Hux’s life.

"The studio helped with the financing and they got a much better deal than I ever could have as an independent buyer," he told them as he unlocked the front door and keyed in the alarm code. "I signed a five year contract with them in return. We'll continue to do shoots here on the main floor and the grounds, but the upper floor is all ours." All the furnishings had been included in the sale. One of the master suites and eight of the bedrooms were located on this floor. That gave them each a room to themselves, shared bedrooms and office spaces, and the bed in the master suite fit all of them with room to spare.

Hux had the option to renew the contract after the five years were up. He might take it. But then again he might not. Retiring before he hit forty had its appeal.

"I've already staked out my bedroom. Rest are up for grabs. What are you waiting for?"

Finn, Poe, and Kylo gaped at him. Poe recovered first. "Last one to claim digs makes dinner!"

Smiling as he watched the three of them scramble for the stairs, Hux sank into what he thought would be "his" chair, a leather recliner in the den next to the fireplace. Firing up his laptop, he started putting in an order for a grocery delivery for their first dinner in their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
